Detention
by Kankurolover88
Summary: After being caught as a peeing Tom in the girls bathroom, Kankuro becomes attracted to his supervisor in Detention...can you guess who? wink


Kankuro's fingernails tapped against the desk as he sat there waiting to find out who would be watching him as he had these 4 weeks of detention. Kankuro would be spending all this time with one teacher two hours a day…HELL.

Why is Kankuro in detention, you might ask? Well Kankuro has been watching and taping the girls into the girls bathroom…and if that wasn't bad enough he was then caught selling the tapes to other ninjas.

Kankuro waited as the teacher was late…then he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he waited to see who it was…

Kakashi Hatake…. That's who it was. Kakashi would be the teacher watching over Kankuro for the next few weeks.

"Hello…Kankuro." Kakashi said plainly, never looking at him.

"…" Kankuro said nothing. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Ok then…silent one…fine."

Kakashi closed the door and then walked to the desk. He sat down and placed all his papers on the desk. Kakashi grabbed a pen and began to work….The only sounds in the room was their breathing, the clock ticking and the sound of the pen on the paper.

Kankuro watched Kakashi for a few minutes, trying to read his thought, trying to study his movements.

"It won't work!"

"Huh…what?" Kankuro said as he looked away.

"What ever your trying to do to me, it won't work….so just sit there and be quiet the two hours will just fly past if you stay silent…believe me." Kakashi said as he bust out laughing. "…Two hours….in silent…past fast….Good one Kakashi."

"And you consider that funny? You really need to get out more. Now Sakura singing "Beat it" by Michael Jackson when in the shower is funny…" Kankuro giggled, he was proud of his work and was going to take full responsibilities for it.

"Oh…so that's why your here…"

"What they didn't tell you before you came?"

"No!" Kakashi said.

"Well then let me tell you, first I hide into the school when everyone left, then I went into the girls bathroom and set up a video camera…once that was done I waited for a few days came back and took the tape made it into videos and sold it for 10$ a video." Kankuro explained as the smile on his face was nothing but satisfied.

"Cleaver….but it would have been more cleaver if you wouldn't have got caught." Kakashi said "…see the key is not to get caught but you failed that."

"Yeah so…"

"So how long was you "plan" working?"

"Umm…two weeks." Kankuro said not sure what Kakashi would say back.

"Two weeks? Well that never bet my record, I have the longest record yet…."

"You?"

"Yes me…." Kakashi smiled. "Those were the days."

"How long?"

"Four months, two weeks, 4 days and 22 hours."

"Holy Shi….crap…!" Kankuro said as he smacked his hands over his mouth quickly.

Kakashi laughed as he looked back at his papers…he once again picked up the pen and continued to work.

"I didn't think teachers would do that."

"I wasn't a teacher then…I was nothing but a boy like you."

"But how did you not get caught…?" Kankuro asked as he was curious to find out the Sensei's secret. Kankuro was very interested with this man, he couldn't believe that he had something in common with someone…Kankuro was always a loner.

"Ahhhh….a secret that I can not revel. One day you will probably cause I am sure this isn't the last stunt your gonna pull." Kakashi said.

"…" Kankuro didn't know what to say.

The room grew quiet once again. Kakashi continued his work as Kankuro thought about Kakashi he wasn't quit sure about him, but he wanted to know more about him.

"Kankuro your two hours are up…I'll see you same time tomorrow."

"Yeah…what…ever." Kankuro said as he grabbed his backpack and left the class room not looking back."

"Kids…." Kakashi mumbled to himself as he picked up his papers and left the room a few moments after Kankuro.

The next few days Kankuro and Kakashi had a few brief conversations about Kakashi's childhood. Kakashi shared all kinds of stories but never the secrets behind them.

A week and a half has already pasted by. Kankuro was walking home from detention when he stopped dead in his tracks, then ran in his house, hitting Gaara as he went into his room. He jumped on the bed and buried his face into a pillow and screamed. He screamed till he couldn't scream anymore. Kankuro's eyes were filled with tears and now his throat was hurting. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling…he was in love with Kakashi…his sensei…a man. Kankuro shook his head…

"I can't be…I just can't be…." Kankuro repeated to himself as he fell asleep.

The room today was awkward on one side, Kankuro's side, Kakashi did his usual but today he didn't have any papers he just sat in the desk reading his book. He would giggle ever now and then but other then that it was silent. Kankuro stared at Kakashi and then Kakashi's eye met with his, his heart began to beat faster and faster. Kankuro was to scared to look away…he couldn't he was frozen. Finally Kakashi looked away. Kankuro's heart began to beat normally then he glanced at the clock….

"WHAT!" Kankuro screamed out as he stud up in anger.

"What is it Kankuro?" Kakashi yelled as he put down his book and walked over to Kankuro sitting down in the desk a few spaces away.

"It has only been 15 minutes…I didn't mean to scream but man I thought it was at least an half hour but only 15 minutes…."

Kakashi giggled and then looked at Kankuro once again after he glanced at the clock.

"Yes…time does seem to stand still when we really want it to move but we don't always get what we want…"

"What do you mean by that Kakashi-Sensei?"

"I mean don't worry time will past fast enough…."

"Yeah I bet." Kankuro said as he placed his forehead against the table. Then lifted his head up and banged it back against the table repeatedly.

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself." Kakashi said.

"I want too…I don't want to be here…" Kankuro said as he continued to bang his head on the desk.

"What don't like my company…?" Kakashi asked in a sarcastic voice, not expecting a answer.

"No I love your company, I like coming to detention knowing that you'll be here…wait….I didn't just say that…" Kankuro looked at Kakashi and then he began to blush like crazy, his cheeks turned as red as a cooked lobster.

"What?" Kakashi said as he turned to look at the clock once again.

"Nothing…I didn't mean anything about it."

"…"

Kankuro and Kakashi looked at each other not turning away, they didn't know what to do… Kakashi was confused about Kankuro's feelings and Kankuro was embarrassed and wasn't sure what Kakashi would say.

They sat there and then the two hours were up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-Sensei…." Kankuro said as he hurried out the room…

"Bye…" Kakashi replied but Kankuro had already left the room.

The days were still a little awkward…but then Kankuro's last day of detention came.

"How does it feel for it to be the last time you'll be here?" Kakashi asked as he sat in the front of the class.

"Weird I think…I'm happy to finally get out of here but I like it here I know that might sound weird but well I don't know…."

Kakashi walked up to Kankuro and sat in the desk next to him.

"Do you remember the time when you said that you liked me?" Kakashi asked feeling weird after he asked.

"Yes…" Kankuro started to blush.

"Well…"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and then kissed Kankuro's lips. Kankuro looked at Kakashi seeing all his face, he looked hard but it was so perfect not one flaw. Kakashi then pulled down Kankuro's hood and kissed him again, this time Kankuro closed his eyes.

The kiss was warm and natural. Their tongues then met…they touched, their tongues were so sweet. Kakashi didn't know if Kankuro wanted to go any further but then he felt Kankuro's hands run down Kakashi's sides. Kankuro was now kissing Kakashi's neck…slowly and then he began to lightly suck. Making kiss marks…one…two…three…four.

"My turn." Kakashi said.

Kakashi then moved his lips down Kankuro's neck making a kiss mark. Kakashi then pushed Kankuro against the desk. Their bodies touched and it felt good for both of them. Kankuro's member started to ride as Kakashi's hand was rubbing it slowly. Then Kakashi slipped his hand inside his pants and boxers and began rubbing it. Kankuro moaned and took deep breaths. Kakashi's hand then moved a bit faster, then faster, then faster.

"I'm gonna….." Kankuro said as he released.

"Mmm…you cumed a lot." Kakashi said with a smile then he kissed Kankuro's lips once again.

"Sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry about." Kakashi said as he kissed Kankuro's forehead.

"Your turn now…" Kankuro said.

Kakashi pushed Kankuro on the desk on his stomach and pulled down his pants and boxers and then Kakashi pulled down his pant and boxers.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" Kankuro said.

Kakashi entered the sand ninja and trusted faster and faster as he moaned. Kakashi was in heaven right now…the pleasure was to much, just a few moments later Kakashi climaxed. They pulled up their pants and boxers and then looked at the clock…

"Well Kankuro your time is up…your free now." Kakashi said.

"Yeah…"

Kankuro walked out the class room but then turned back around and looked at Kakashi and winked. Kakashi winked back. They were falling in love.

The next day Kakashi went to the detention hall and was told that someone had T.P'd the entrance of the ninja academy. Kakashi walked in and then sat down. He didn't know who the brat was. He then looked up from his desk and saw Kankuro.

"You again?" Kakashi said as he giggled and walked up to the desk.

"Yup…did ya miss me?"

"Of course."

Kakashi sat on the top of Kankuro's desk and leaned down to kiss Kankuro's lips. They kissed and then Kankuro pulled away.

"I love you."

"I know…"

Kankuro pulled Kakashi close and kissed him again. So I guess detention isn't such a bad place you might find your true love in there or just a quick thing … never now? **sticks out tongue to the reader…lol **


End file.
